


The Elven Witch

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elf Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninfea Evanna Potter, the girl-who-lived, the chosen one has finally defeated the dark Lord Voldemort, however when she went to the Headmaster's office to Snape's portrait about leaving the Wizarding World she trips and accidentally touches a magical artefact that transports her to Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Family Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or Harry Potter. JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien own them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written this story

Chapter One, A Family Betrayal

Ninfea knew she should have known that something was wrong the moment she stepped into the great hall and heard nothing but a horrible silence, she could hear Mad-eye screaming 'Constant Vigilance' screaming at her for her lack of attention to her surroundings especially as the war had finished not even half an hour ago. Looking around the ruined hall she noticed that most were looking in a certain direction with anger and loathing portrayed on their faces. Following their gaze a frown formed on her lips as she noticed that the people they were staring at were those she considered to be her adopted family, the Weasleys. 

What she heard made her heart split into a thousand pieces but also made her more angry then she had ever been in her life, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly were talking rather loudly about how she was a murderer as she hadn't really tried to save them all and if she had hardly anyone would have died and Fred would still be alive and they deserved the money Dumbledore had been giving them from the Potter Vault since they had met her at Kings Cross. "MOLLY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NINFEA!!" Mr Weasley yelled at his wife as the rest of his sons looked at their mother, siblings and Hermione in disgust.

"We deserve that money after putting up with that brat for all these years, pretending to care for that Elven little brat. She's ruined everything getting together with Malfoy, she was meant to marry Percy. Dumbledore and I had made a Marriage contract and she ruined it when she went to Gringotts with that Death Eater to unlock all of her magic and her Elven inheritance after Sirius had given her the letter Lily and James had written for her before they died that she was meant to get when she turned eleven, she even had the nerve to take everything back from us when it was rightfully mine, I mean ours.

That little brat was never meant to find out about her money, her inheritance or that Lily was adopted. She should have died with her Death Eater boyfriend." Molly snarled. There was silence in the Hall as everyone was in shock at what the Weasley Matriarch was saying about their saviour and that their beloved Headmaster had used and manipulated their saviour since she was a baby. 

"How could you?" Ninfea whispered her hair whipping around her as a gust of wind whirled around the ruined great hall. "How could you do that to me, after everything we've been through, and you, I saw you as a mother figure I saw you as my family. How could you believe that I would just go through with that facade of a marriage with someone I don't even love? 

Draco was ten times a better man than your son could ever be. I hope you're happy because you four are no longer friends or family of mine." With her speech finished a loud crack of lightening flashed across the sky with an echo of rumbling thunder as the rain started to pour around the destroyed castle distracting everyone in the Hall with the abnormal weather, however just before she left the Great Hall she felt the heat of a curse flying at her, moving to the side just in time the curse hit the wall causing it to explode. Turning around and discretely wiping the tears off of her cheeks she saw that Molly had her wand pointed straight at her.

"HOW DARW YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! IVE TAKEN YOU INTO MY HOME! PUT MY FAMILY IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU! ALREADY HALF OF MY FAMILY HAVE BEEN INJURED THANKS TO YOU AND NOW MY FREDDY IS DEAD! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!!" Molly screeched. Before Molly could say anymore she was silenced and had her wand snatched out of her hand though she still continued to mouth the no doubt insults she wanted to throw at Ninfea and her husband who had taken her wand from her.

"Molly don't you dare say that to Ninth it is not her fault that Fred died and it was our choice to join the Order nobody forced us to do that we choose to to help Ninth win this war. Well, at least I did along with our eldest sons. You I don't even know you anymore, you've turned into a money grabbing wrench and I am ashamed to call you my wife. Stealing off a minor Molly can end you Azkaban did you realise that? And I will not be standing by someone who thinks it's right to steal from am orphaned minor never mind that I came to look upon her as a daughter. As for you three." Mr Weasley said pointing at the silent Ron, Ginny and Hermione who had been silenced by Bill, Charlie and George when they no doubt went to defend theirs and Molly's actions.

"I am absolutely disgusted with all of you I brought you Ron and you Ginny to be better than this it's obviously you've spent too much time around that manipulative old coot and your mother. I mean what I said the rest of us won't be standing by you when Kingsley and the others take you away for a trial, frankly I think Azkaban is too good for you but it's not up to me. I don't want to do this but you have left me with no choice." Mr Weasley said with a sigh but he had a determined look in his eyes that Ninfea had never seen before. "I Arthur Septimus Weasley Head of the Weasley Household hear do I by swear that Molly Anne Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginnerva Molly Weasley are no longer part of the Weasley family and Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewruit is no longer my wife  for the crimes they have committed against Ninfea Evanna Potter. I also state that Hermione Jean Granger is no longer welcome in my house nor as a Weasley. So I have spoken. So mote it be." with that said Arthur's wand glowed bright signalling his vowel was accepted and put into place.

There was silence in the Hall as everyone was in shock at what they had learned and that Arthur Weasley a kind humble man had just disowned his youngest son and only daughter as well as wife and Hermione. "Kingsley get them out of my sight." Arthur asked though his attention was on Ninfea who looked at him with a guilty look on her face as Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were frog marched from the Hall. "Don't you go feeling guilty Ninth they brought this on themselves for how they treated my baby sister." George said wrapping his arms around her as Ninfea finally broke down and let out all the pain she locked tight within herself. 

"Ninfea, George is right none of this is your fault they brought it upon themselves with what they and Dumbledore have done to you. And before you say anything I know I disowned them but that was because I couldn't stand to be associated with them not with the way they treated the strong independent young woman standing before me who I see as as a second, now only daughter. Yes it hurts to disown my own children but I could not condone their behaviour and I only hope that you forgive me for not seeing what they were up to seamier and putting a stop to it." Mr Weasley said sadly. 

Ninfea smiled sadly at the man she saw as a father figure other than Sirius and Remus. Fighting her way out of George's tight embrace she hugged the fourth man who had only really cared for her as a daughter. "I cannot forgive Mr Weasley as you see there is nothing to forgive I know you would never do such things and would have tried to stop it if you knew. I'm grateful for all you have done for me." Ninfea smiled at him.  
"Oh Ninth you have a too kind a heart for your own good you know that. You have nothing to thank me for as I meant what I said you're like a daughter to me so no more of this Mr Weasley rubbish it's Arthur from now on young lady. Ninth promise me you won't me a stranger and grieve on your own I know how you can be and  
I won't let you suffer alone otherwise Sirius and Remus will come back to haunt me." Arthur chuckled drawing a small giggle from the young girl no woman in his arms.

"Go on I know you want to be alone for a bit I can see it in your eyes but just promise me you won't stay away for too long as I, Bill, Fleur, George, Charlie and Percy if he comes round are always hear for you when ever you need us day or night we'll be there." Arthur said kissing her forehead as the others made sounds of agreement. Smiling tightly at them as she thought back the tears Ninfea promised she'd keep in touch and visit them so much they'll be sick of the sight of her, getting a laugh out if the rest of the family she had left, before high tailing out of the Hall only stopping to hug a few of her friends and the remaining Weasleys again as she was slowly loosing the iron tight grip she had on her tears.

Ninfea stopped and looked around in confusion as she'd found herself in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster’s office. Not bothering to wipe her tears she walked up the still spiral steps until she stood in front of the oak door that led into the office. Stepping inside a loud cheer rent the air as the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses congratulated her for her success. However she did not pay much attention to them she mainly had eyes for the very man who stood in the portrait that stood directly behind the headmaster’s desk, the one who she considered as a mentor and a member of her family. "Hello Uncle Sev." 

"My little Ninth whatever is the matter?" Severus asked the girl he saw as a daughter. Ninfea brushed her red curly waist length hair out of her face as she looked at her father figure, besides Sirius and Remus, and mentor. "Sev. The Weasleys lied to me, well not all of them just Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione they pretended to care about me and they've been stealing out of my Vault along with the old coot they knew that the old coot had placed a block on my inheritance and magic and they knew that mum was adopted and didn't even tell me. They....they said that D-Draco deserved to die." Ninfea sobbed into her hands ignoring all of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses outraged cries she didn't know if they were angry for her or against her but she couldn't care they were not important to her, she was sick of everything, too tired to do anything, she had just lost nearly everyone that mattered to her and she just wanted to be left alone, to give up. 

"Now my dear girl you should not tell such lies. All I ever did was for the greater good." A voice Ninfea had never wished to hear again bellowed over the chaos from the other portraits. "What greater good you horrible old man. Everything you've ever done was done for nobody but yourself." Ninfea snarled at the man who had used her and manipulated her. Ninfea yawned, ignoring The Old Coot and the other portraits shouting at her for talking to Dumbledore like that. She walked closer to Severus's portrait stumbling slightly as she went. "Ninth are you alright?" Severus asked concerned. Ninfea shrugged her shoulders as another yawn broke free. "I think you should go to sleep Ninth I'll talk to you in the morning once you've had a good sleep." Ninth nodded her head.

"Night Uncle Sev." Ninth said as she waved goodbye to him but as she was turning around she tripped falling onto an odd magical artefact, the last thing she heard before she was whisked away by the strange artefact was Severus's frightened voice. "NINFEA!!!!!"


	2. Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an AU story and I have made Lord Elrond a full elf and have two other sons as well as the children he already had so altogether he has six children.

**Chapter Two, Rivendell**  
  
Lord Elrond was pacing up and down the forest clearing waiting for the young witch he had seen many times in his dreams and visions. However, he was rather surprised to find that she was actually a half elf, though really he shouldn't of been surprised as it was rather obvious now from what he has seen of the girls features she was related to an elf, but what surprised him was how small she was especially when he saw her standing next to what appeared to be her friends who appeared to be wizards. "My Lord Elrond but what exactly are we doing here?" Lindir asked as they were currently waiting for something or someone in the forest just past the hidden passage that led into their home, Rivendell.  
  
Lord Elrond stopped his pacing to look at his dear friend, but only briefly. "We are here Lindir as the Valar has sent me a vision that a seventeen year old girl will be arriving here from another world as she has won some sort of war but lost most of those close to her and the rest have betrayed her. She wanted to die so the Valar is bringing her here for a new life. She is a witch but also a half elf, but she is smaller then what a half elf should be as you know they are nearly the same size as a full elf, I have this feeling about why she is so small and I can only hope that I am wrong." Lord Elrond explained as he continued his pacing he didn't care if it was seen as undignified he was anxious to meet this young girl. "From what I saw from the vision Lindir and by how wary of other people she is, I believe she has gone through a great deal, seen too much, been through too much in her young life. The Valar has advised me that the best way to help her is to take her in as my Ward and after what I saw in the vision I am inclined to do so." as he spoke Lindir nodded in agreement and offered his help for when the girl came.   
  
"My Lord Elrond. Do you know the name of the girl or did the Valar not specify?" Lindir asked as he watched Lord Elrond look around the clearing to see if there was anything near the clearing. Whether he was looking for the girl or a foe Lindir was not sure but if he had to guess he would have said the former. "Her name is Ninfea Evanna Potter. And you are all to treat her as if she is my daughter, which she is going to be if she agrees. Is that understood?" all of the guards and Lindir nodded their heads in understanding but before anymore could be said there was a bright light which only got brighter the closer it got until all present in the clearing had to shield their eyes.  
  
When the light cleared they saw a young girl who was severely injured lying on the floor her bright blood red hair spread out around her head like a fiery halo, her emerald green eyes which seemed to have lost all life to them were looking around wildly as if she was assessing for any danger. The elves stood there for a few minutes staring, until a guard stepped forward and reached a hand out to Ninfea to help her to her feet but he quickly pulled his hand back as she flinched away from him and leapt to her feet pointing a stick at him, which Lord Elrond realised was her wand that the Valar had told him about.   
  
Lord Elrond slowly walked towards her with his hands raised to show the frightened Elven witch that he meant her no harm and only wished to care for her. "Ninfea? Ninfea everything's alright I promise no one here is going to hurt you that I promise to you. My name is Lord Elrond, but you can just call me Elrond. I and my companions are elves much like yourself except we are not half elves; we are the Elves of Rivendell. You should know that we have Kin that live in the Green wood or Mirk wood as it is now commonly known as, who're lead by King Thranduil Greenleaf." Lord Elrond explained.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Ninfea asked suspiciously, though she did lower her wand but only slightly as she wasn't getting any bad feelings about the dwarfs in front of her.  
"My dear girl I think you know why I know your name." Lord Elrond stated. "The Valar sent me a vision about you a few days ago, about why you would be coming and what had happened to you, that is why we are in the forest waiting for you so I can take you back to Rivendell and take care of you if you'd agree with it, you could become my daughter and my Ward, and you'd be taught how to use a bow and arrow along with a sword by my guards and my Prince Legolas Greenleaf if you so wish." Ninfea thought about what Lord Elrond was saying and about what the Valar had said to her. The Valar had told her that she would find a Lord Elrond who would always protect her if he could and that he would be the constant father figure she had always craved for if she agreed to be his daughter and Ward. They had also told her that in a few years she would find her True Soul Mate.  
  
There was silence in the forest clearing as all of the elves gathered waited for Ninfea to make a decision, they didn't have to wait much longer as a few minutes later Ninfea answered albeit hesitantly as she looked at all of them warily. "If I come to Rivendell I'll be able to leave if I wanted to right? I don't mean to be rude Lord Elrond it's just I find it hard to trust people." Ninfea explained but all Lord Elrond did was beam at her.  
  
"That's perfectly alright Ninfea I understand, but I am here if you ever need to talk. And you needn't call me Lord Elrond you can just call me Elrond if you wish. And after you become my daughter and Ward, if you agree to it that is, you may call me Papa. Now let us return to Rivendell to get you sorted out Ninfea." Lord Elrond said helping her onto his horse and sitting behind her they began the short journey back to Rivendell.   
  
**  
  
It had been five years since Ninfea had arrived in Rivendell, she was now twenty two but still she looked like she should be half way through secondary school a thing that she cursed the Dursleys and Dumbledore about often. While she had been at Rivendell she had been taught the Elvish Tongue and her Papa has been teaching her how to read Moon Runes in both ancient Elvish and ancient dwarfish. Two years after Lord Elrond had taken her in she had allowed him to adopt her after she had told him all about her past, he had told her that if she had ever need of him he would always be there to listen, though there was a downside to letting him know all that happened to her as he had become over protective and so had her four older brothers, Elladan and his twin Elrohi (who were the eldest but they lived in the Woodland Realm with their wives Lorelei and Abrianna so she didn't see them often along with her sister who also lived there with her husband) and Solis (who was the third oldest) and Lunam (who was the youngest out of her brothers and he was also a prankster). Solis and Lunam rarely let her out of their sights when she was in Rivendell and when they weren't close by her Papa or Lindir was close by keeping an eye on her.  
  
The only time her Papa and brothers had let her out of their sights was when she went to their Kin in Mirkwood to visit her eldest brothers and her sister (though her sister Arwen didn't like her much and just merely tolerated her for their brothers and fathers sake) while she was there she had gotten advanced training from Prince Legolas Greenleaf, who had become a fast friend after he had deflated his head a bit.   
  
During her stay in the Woodland Realm King Thranduil Greenleaf had wanted to see her as Legolas had grown close to her and he had wanted to formally introduce himself to her as she was Lord Elrond's daughter and Ward, she had stayed there for two years enhancing her skills with a sword and a bow and arrow and getting to know her other siblings. She had even beaten the famous Legolas a few times without magic a thing that he was still sore about as her brothers like to gloat about it.  
  
 *** Lord Elrond's P.O.V.:**  
  
I leaned against one of the pillars in the court yard near the pool as I watched my little Ninth mess around with her brothers and her friends in the water, she was the happiest he had seen her, her bright emerald eyes had started to get the life back into them, though it was not all there. I knew she was still plagued by the horrors or her past something that I could do nothing about no matter how much it pained me to see her with such fear and pain in her bright emerald eyes.  
  
Shaking such thoughts out my head I turned back to the water to hear her tinkling laugh as she and Lunam pushed Solis under the water. They had become even more protective of her as of late, something that I agreed with whole heartedly what if all the suitors that kept coming up to me asking my permission to court her one of them being Legolas Greenleaf all of which Ninfea had turned down due to none of them being her Soul Mate and she had told me explicitly not to except any courting offers for her as she only wished to have her Soul Mate from now on after what had happened with her last boyfriend Draco in the other world which I understood completely.  
  
I sighed shaking my head she didn't realise what a beautiful woman she had turned into. Her bright blood red hair that had been down to her waist in curls when she arrived now reached just below her waist in tight curls, which she always kept in three braids with the rest falling gently down her back.  
  
"Hello Papa." Ninfea said from next me making me jump. I glared at her and her brothers who all laughed. "That was not funny Ninth you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said with a mock glare to her which was ruined by the grin spreading across my face. "How are you three?" I asked curiously looking at the three of them closely, taking in Ninfea's eyes at how they were bright but still dull at the same time. "What did you want father?" Solis asked curiously as he wrapped his own towel around Ninfea as well as her own.   
  
"Sol I am not an invalid I can take care of myself and if you've forgotten I have magic so I can dry myself off in seconds." Ninfea complained as she tried to shrug of his towel but Solis was holding it on, she sighed and elbowed him in the stomach smirking and went to stand next to me. I couldn't hold back any longer and laughed along with my two youngest children while Solis glared at us. "How could we forget that you have magic sis when we see you training and duelling with manikins that you made come alive to fight against you." Lunam said shaking his head with a smirk.   
  
"You spend most of your time training either with a bow and arrow, a sword or your magic, and when you’re not you and Lunam are playing pranks." Solis said with a fond shake of his head.  
"Well someone's got to liven the place up a bit especially with what's coming, I dunno what it is but there's Dark Magic growing out there Papa." Ninfea said looking at me with wide and slightly horrified eyes. I pulled her close to my side not caring that she was wet from the pool and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Now you listen carefully to me Ninth. You're not obligated to fight in this war in fact I know that pretty much everyone here would prefer it if you didn't fight in what is coming even if Saurman doesn't want to believe it know that the people in these Walls all believe you and if you do choose to fight we would be fighting alongside you." I said sincerely to her I smiled when I saw my sons nod their heads with a serious look on their faces. "Now the reason I came here is; Solis, Lunam you're due on guard in ten minutes and Ninth once your changed it is time for our lesson meet me in the study when you’re done." I kissed Ninfea's head once more and hugged my sons before heading to the study to wait for Ninfea.


	3. Lessons

**Chapter Three, Lessons**   
  
Elrond led his daughter to the Moon chamber later that night, he had taught her how to recognise Moon Runes in both Ancient Dwarfish and Elvish language and now it was time to put that knowledge to the test as you can only really learn how to read Moon Runes by the light of an exact moon. "Now Ninfea I want you to read what the Moon Runes say when the clouds clear and the light of the moon shines upon the alter." Elrond explained to his daughter. Ninfea nodded smiling at her Papa as she waited for the clouds to clear she thought about her journey she would be making to the Woodland Realm in a few days once she had completed all of her lessons. Ninfea was brought out of her musings when she felt the light of the moon shine on her face.  
  
"Papa these Moon Runes were written by an elf and a dwarf, the runes are both Elvish and dwarfish." Ninfea said in shock as everyone had told her there was a feud between the two races. Elrond came over and looked over his daughter's head his eyes widened slightly as he saw the truth in front of him on the parchment. "How unusual. Though there was a time when elves and dwarves were alias even friends why don't you tell me what it says Ninth." Elrond said kissing the top of her head.   
"The Moon Runes say, 'When all hope between two great races seems lost; a young dwarf prince will find his true soul mate in a young Elven.....'" Ninfea stopped in shock at what the next set of runes said.  
  
"Why have you stopped Tinu?" (Daughter) Elrond asked.  
"Ada (father) the Moon Runes mentions me." Ninfea says in shock and slight fear as she remembered her life in the Wizarding World and the Prophecy that ruined her life. As if sensing what was going through his daughter's head Elrond pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "I'm sure it's nothing like that Tinu." Elrond assured his daughter. Ninfea burrowed her head into her Papa's stomach as she couldn't reach any higher than that. "Ok Ada." Ninfea sighed as her papa held her tighter to him for a little bit longer before releasing her so she could carry on reading the Moon Runes.  
  
"'When all hope between two great races seems lost; a young dwarf prince will find his true soul mate in a young Elven Witch from a distant land. Together they shall rebuild the ties of their races with their union bringing down the Darkness for good that will rise again.'" Ninfea read aloud. "What do you think it means Ada?" Ninfea asked Elrond. "I am not sure my precious one but know this, if it is you this prophecy speaks of you will not be alone. We are family and you are my Tinu never forget that." Lord Elrond stated in a firm voice as he pulled Ninfea towards him into a comforting hug as he thought on the words of the prophecy knowing that if it was about his daughter he would need to ensure she was all ways under protection. There would be those who would not wish for the two races to be allied together once more. Maybe it would be best to talk to young Legolas and the guard but right now he had a young Elven witch to comfort.  
  
**  
  
Ninfea sighed as she walked away from her Ada. She needed to be alone for a while and the best place she could think to do so was where she was headed. There was only one other person who would know where to find her if she was needed and right now she didn't wish to be interrupted as she cleared her muddled thoughts. Ninfea leaned back against the large elm trunk as she got more comfortable on the large branch she was sitting on. Ninfea looked down at the breath taking view of the forest below her gleaming in the moonlight making the little stream sparkle as if there were hundreds of lights under the surface, as she sorted out her muddled thoughts caused by the revelation of what the Moon Runes entailed when her vision started to blur until all the colours where mixed into one. Recognising the signs of a vision starting Ninfea cast a sticking charm on herself so she didn't fall off of the branch she was perched on during the vision and closed her eyes allowing the vision to play out knowing that trying to stop it wouldn't help.  
  
\----------------Ninfea's Vision----------  
  
Everything was green at first until the vision became clearer. Trees surrounded Ninfea and she realised that she had seen them once before when she had ventured into Mirkwood. Not knowing what she was supposed to be seeing she looked around and realising she was unable to be hurt by anything as she was in a vision she started to walk forward knowing the Valar would lead her in the right direction. Ninfea kept walking until she came across a clearing, the trees looking more dead than when she had last saw them even more so now that they were covered in giant spider webs. Shivering as the memory of Aragog and his family came to the forefront of her mind at the sight of those webs, she looked around the clearing and saw a Company of Dwarves fighting off the spiders but more just kept on coming.   
  
Ninfea had never felt so helpless as she watched the Dwarves holding their own against the spiders, she frowned in confusion and shock as she looked around the group her eyes settled on to the black haired archer firing off arrows at rate that the arrows were almost blurs, she felt a pulling and tingling sensation in her chest towards the archer. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised that she had found her Soul Mate and he was currently fighting for his and his Company's lives against the spiders in Mirkwood.   
  
As she watched the vision progress she swore she was going to be having words with her eldest twin brothers and Legolas about how they should treat people and not immediately treat them like the enemy, and especially about how not to treat people like they were scum of the earth as they knew how she felt about that. She knew there would be no point in even trying to talk to her sister Arwen, as Arwen disliked her for some reason and that thought saddened her as after all these years Arwen could still not get over that fact that she was now the youngest daughter not to mention the fact that she was also a witch.   
  
Ninfea realised that the vision was coming to an end as she watched the dwarves be led out of Mirkwood and straight into the dungeons of the Woodland Realm, blood boiling in her veins in anger and the injustice of it all Ninfea waited impatiently for the vision to end so she could grab her packed beaded bag and head straight of the Woodland Realm.   
  
\----------------End of Ninfea's Vision----------  
  
Ninfea took deep breaths to not only get rid of the dizziness that always followed after a vision but also to get her anger under control before she did something she regretted. After she had calmed down Ninfea undid the sticking charm on herself before jumping out of the tree and going to find her Ada to tell him about her vision before leaving for the Woodland Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please can you tell me what you thought of this chapter and this story as I'm not sure I've written this story right and I need to know what you think and whether or not you want me to continue this story. 
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Padfootette xx


	4. The Meeting and The Woodland Realm

**Chapter 4: The Meeting and The Woodland Realm**  
  
Lord Elrond sighed as he leaned back in his chair watching the other Lords argue amongst themselves about whether the Moon Runes were true even though he himself had showed them the runes, the worse was Saruman who had been against his little Ninth ever since she had appeared in Middle Earth always saying that she needed a close eye on her in case she turned to evil when he himself was the one to tell Gandalf when he arrived a few months ago with the dwarves of Erebore, that Sauron was vanquished and never to return.  
  
Elrond had thanked the Valar that Ninfea wasn't there and visiting Elladan and Elrohir in the Woodland Realm as she visits them every few months to see them and for training. He was saddened that his eldest daughter, Arwen acted the same way as the other snobbish elves who judged his little Ninth just because she was different to others of their kind. He just hoped that Arwen came around sooner rather than later as he knew how much it hurt Ninth to know that her own sister hated her just because she was an Elven Witch. Elrond tuned back into the meeting looking around the Meeting Hall at his youngest sons Solemn and Lunam who were glaring and looked like they getting ready to attack the Elven Lords that were bad mouthing their little sister.  
  
"Enough!" Elrond shouted as he stood up from his chair. "I said enough. I will not have you speak this way about my daughter in my presence or out of it. You will show her the respect she deserves, she hasn't done anything to any of you except to try and feel like a part of my family when her's was so cruelly taken from her when she was just a babe.   
  
If you all insist on treating her this way then there will be severe consequences for those involved and Saruman as you appear to be the leader of this relegation against my daughter you are no longer welcome in Imlardis, so I suggest that you leave and never come back. Now this meeting is adjourned." Elrond looked fiercely at the Elf Lords and Saruman as they gathered their things to leave the Meeting Hall when the doors where suddenly flown open bouncing off of the wall with the force of it and Ninfea ran in with a mix of joy and fear on her face.  
  
"Ada! Solemn! Lunam!" Ninfea shouted as she came skidding to a stop in front of her Ada. "I'm sorry for bursting in your meeting Ada but I need to speak with you it's urgent." Ninfea said in a rush that it was sort of hard for her brothers and Elrond to hear but they'd noticed the signs of when she'd had a vision as she spoke extremely fast as if in a rush to get all her words out and her emerald eyes were always slightly cloudy after a vision.   
  
"It's alright Tinu I had just called this meeting to an end before you came in." Elrond said as he embraced his daughter he didn't know what she saw but whatever it was had really upset her and he wouldn't rest until he knew what. "How about we take this to our family chambers and discuss this away from prying ears?" Elrond suggested as he led his daughter out of the room his two sons following behind them as they made sure none of the others were following them to try and find out what had happened. “What happened sis?” Solis asked his sister concerned once they reached their family quarters and Ninfea had locked and warded the door.   
  
Sitting down in one of the chairs that were in the family living room of their quarters she waited for her Ada and her brothers to be seated before telling them all about her vision including how Legolas and the other guards had captured the dwarves for just being in the wood and how that the archer of the dwarves group was her mate and that she would be travelling to the Woodland Realm to free her mate and his family from the dungeons. There was a moment of silence as Elrond, Solis and Lunam took in all what had been said to them before the two brothers burst out into loud and obnoxious laughter as they knew their sister would give Thranduil and the Woodland Elves, including their elder twin brothers’ hell for locking up innocent people let alone her mate.  
  
"I'm so happy for you my little Tinu." Elrond said as he stood up and embraced his daughter instantly wiping all of her fears away as she had been watching them warily as the silence progressed. "I'm so happy that you found your One my sweet Tinu just so you know we support you in every possible way and I know that Elladan and Elrohir will also support you and may even help you escape with the dwarves and the hobbit as you know what pranksters they are." Elrond assured his daughter which was helped by Solis and Lunam agreeing with him and adding that when she brought him back here or they met up at the mountain if she planned to travel with them, that they would check her mate out to see if he was good enough for her.  
  
Laughing Ninfea hugged her brothers and Ada swearing that she'd stay safe and putting on her armour over emerald green dress that came to her knees and a pair of black dragon hide leggings (silver dragon hide armour that brought out her eyes) when her Ada gave her the look that said, _‘You better come back alive and healthy or else.'_ "Bye Ada, Solis, and Lunam I promise I'll stay safe." Ninfea promised again as she put her green beaded bag back on over her shoulder, her bow and arrows on her back, her wand in its holster on her right arm (not that she uses it much now as she can do Wandless and wordless magic perfectly it's just a habit she hasn't lost in the last five years) and finally her Elven swords strapped at her waist (one on either hip) finally she was ready to leave.  
  
"You better keep that promise Tinu otherwise you're grounded when you get back here and I see a single scratch on you. I do not care what your mate may think of me after that but you're my daughter and I do not want to lose you and I know your brothers, your sister even though she's being stubborn and your friends all feel the same as me. We just want you to be careful." Elrond said hugging her tightly. After a few minutes he pulled back slightly and quickly re-did her waist length blood red hair back into its braid tying it off with a white piece of ribbon, satisfied with the small tendrils of hair that surrounded his daughter's face Elrond let her pull back completely so she could say goodbye to her brothers.   
  
"When this is over I want you to bring your mate back here Tinu so I can meet him properly." Elrond said. Nodding in understanding Ninfea took one last look at her Ada and brothers in what she hopped wasn't the last time before Disapperating to the entrance of the Woodland Realm.


	5. Meeting her Mate

**Chapter Five, Meeting her Mate**

Ninfea looked at the guards to the entrance of the palace they weren't shocked at her sudden arrival in fact they were used to her popping out of nowhere. "Hello Sidrin." Ninfea smiled at the black haired elf. "Hello Lady Ninfea." He smirked at the scowl on her face she knew he hated her calling that but he used it to his advantage as he was the only one who got away with it. He hugged the elfling to himself tightly before looking at her intensively as if he was looking for injuries.

"Sidrin why must you check he over for injuries every time I come over?" Ninfea sighed shaking her head. She liked him he was a prankster like her brothers and he was also married to Arwen but Ninfea didn't care she only wanted them to be happy. "You know I care about you Ninth even if my wife is being stubborn she loves you too I see it in her eyes and we both don't want anything to happen to you. Now what are you doing here? You look really angry about something."

"I'm just here to have a little word with my brothers, Legolas and King Thranduil now if you'll excuse me." Ninfea said as she pushed past the elves manning the door and walked inside the palace heading to the throne room where she knew Legolas would be telling his father about the dwarves. 'Killing two birds with one stone.' She thought with a grin spreading across her face. She stopped suddenly when she saw her dear friend Bilbo Baggins what made her freeze was the hazy outline around him that meant he was invisible but also the Dark Magic coming off of the ring on his pointer finger.

"Bilbo!" Ninfea hissed so quietly so only Bilbo would hear her. "Bilbo it's me Ninfea come to alcove over there and take off the ring." Ninfea turned and walked over to the alcove once she was sure Bilbo was in she set up Notice me not charms and silencing charms so no one would over hear them. "You can take the ring off now Bilbo." She smiled when she saw her dear friend pop into view hugging her around the waist.

She had met Bilbo a few years ago when she went traveling with Solis and Lunam afterwards they kept up a correspondence with each other over the years. "Ninth? What are you doing here?" Bilbo asked once he'd pulled back smiling at his dear friend. I'm here to have words with Legolas, my brothers and King Thranduil on how not to lock up innocents even if they're dwarves especially if one is my mate." Ninfea answered.

"You had a vision?" Bilbo asked, Ninfea nodded and explained to him what she had found out in her lessons and about her vision how the archer was her mate. Bilbo then told her that her mates name is Kili and he is Thorin's youngest nephew. "I'm actually re-thinking on talking to Legolas and Thranduil as I don't want them to suspect me when we help them escape. Though there is a way for us to escape. Down in the Cellar there is a barrel drop with fourteen large barrels on top of it, I can share one with you and the others can have their own barrel. All you need to do is get them to the cellar. I'll get my brothers to help by standing guard at the entrance to the dungeons and get a copy of the keys from one of the other guards so it will take them longer to figure it out." Ninfea explained her plan.

"I think your brothers are rubbing off on you Ninth." Bilbo laughed. "I'll meet you inside the dungeon doors." Bilbo said hugging her one last time before slipping his ring on again and leaving the alcove. Shaking her head Ninfea took down the spells before heading of to find her wayward brothers.

* * *

"So let me get this straight?" Elladan asked. "You were mentioned in the runes written by an elf and a dwarf about how you would reunite the races. And you had a vision about us capturing the dwarves and taking them to the dungeons that the archer in the group is your mate?"

"And you want us to stand watch at the entrance to the dungeons while you escape with them?" Elrohir continued. Ninfea nodded her head looking at her brothers nervously hoping that she wasn't going to have her brothers turn on her as well. "Oh Ninth there is no reason to be upset of course we'll help you and we still love you we don't care if your mate is a dwarf we just want you to be happy." Both of her brothers said at the same time pulling her into a hug.

"Your lucky it is actually our turn to be on guard duty otherwise it would arouse suspicion." Elrohir told her holding out the keys for her to copy before they exited her brothers room making their way to the dungeons though Ninfea had put her invisibility cloak over herself. "Ninth promise is you'll be careful and make sure you send your Patronus to us every couple of days if we don't hear from you after a week we will becoming after you." Elladan said seriously hugging his baby sister to him.

When he finally let her go Elrohir pulled her into a hug before finally letting her go so she could slip through the door to meet with Bilbo who was waiting for her on the other side. "Are you ready Bilbo?" Ninfea asked. Bilbo nodded his head and led her to where the dwarves were being held. As they walked further into the dungeon they could hear a dwarf, that Bilbo told her was called Ori saying they were never gonna reach the mountain. "Not stuck in here your not." Bilbo told them which was answered by numerous shouts of his name.

"Shh or you'll attract the attention of the guards and Ninfea's brothers won't be able to keep them away if you do that." Bilbo snapped at them. "Who's Ninfea?" Fili asked confused. Bilbo looked behind him to see Ninfea half hidden in the shadows but she was staring at Kili who was staring back at her with dopey look on his face. "My name is Ninfea." Ninfea introduced as she stepped fully out of the shadows.

"AN ELF!!" Thorin roared in anger glaring at Bilbo. "YOU BROUGHT AN ELF HERE WHEN YOU WERE MEANT TO BE FREEING US!"

"And how do you propose Bilbo did that without inside help, master dwarf?" Ninfea asked quirking an eyebrow at him her arms crossed over her chest. "He'd have to get the keys off a guard which would've been exceedingly difficult to do as they keep them in an inside pocket of their tunics. I copied the keys by brothers had with their permission so when they do discover your missing they'll have trouble figuring out how you escaped." Ninfea told them.

"I was not talking to you elf and how do we know this not some trap and your planning to take us to your king." Thorin spat at her. "Do not speak to her like that uncle." Kili growled at him shocking the rest of the company but before any of them could say anything Bilbo interrupted them.

"I will not have you talking to her like that Thorin she has done nothing to you. She is the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond she is half elf and half witch and is not too blame for what King Thranduil did to you when the dragon attacked as she wasn't even thought of then as she is only twenty-two a child still. She had a vision of us being captured and cane to help us and this is how you repay her.

Treating her like scum of the earth when some of her own race treat her like that making her wish she'd died along with her real parents just for being an elven witch you all should be ashamed of yourselves." Bilbo growled shocking the whom company into silence. "Bilbo it's fine don't worry about it." Ninfea said in a monotone voice as she started unlocking the cells.

"No it is not fine Ninth I will not have them treat you like this you've suffered so much that it would make grown men go mad. I know now why Lord Elrond only lets you come here to visit your brothers in surprised he's letting you come with us." Bilbo said surprised though he was still mad at how his friends had treated her.

"He wasn't happy neither were Solis, Lunam but they made me promise I'd send word that I was alright every couple of days otherwise they'd come after me and lock me back in my room where not even my mate could get me. Even Elladan and Elrohir said the same sometimes I hate having four over protective brothers I just wished Arwen didn't hate me so much." Ninfea said wiping the tears from her eyes as she opened her mates door who was a head and shoulders taller than her.

Kili and the others looked at Ninfea confused as they saw how small she was compared to them when the other elves towered over them. "I'm Kili." Kili said taking her hand and kissing the back of it causing Ninfea to giggle. "Stop flirting you too we need to get out of here and yes Kili you are the mate Ninfea was talking about but you'll have to get to know each other later. And to answer all your questions Ninfea is smaller than the other elves but it has nothing to do with her being a half elf its to do with her home life before the Valar took her to Lord Elrond five years ago and that's all I'm saying as quite frankly you don't deserve to know such things." Bilbo snapped.

"Right lets go." Ninfea ordered leading them to the cellar where some of the elves were asleep at the table. "Ninth what did you put in their wine?" Bilbo asked shaking his head. "Powerful sleeping potion," she said simply leading them to the barrels. "If you want to get out before your discovered I had to put one in as even elves drunk on elven wine don't stay asleep for long and the barrel drop would be sure to wake them up with how loud it is. I just hope Legolas or Thranduil want to see me." Ninfea fretted.

"Why would they want to see you?" A dwarf with a hat on his plaits sticking out from underneath it. "Names Bofur lassie."

"Well I only come here for training and to see my brothers and sister though she never wants to see me. And the guards at the front gate would have told them I had arrived a few hours ago and Thranduil wants me to marry his son though my Ada. It means dad in elvish. Told them I don't want to date anyone else apart from my mate, so they're probably looking for me. Oh I do hope they haven't put everything together."

"Right get into the barrels now as Tauriel and the other guards are coming." Ninfea ordered when they refused to get in. "Bilbo get in and I'll climb in after you. Once everyone is in hold your breath." Ninfea said.

"Why won't you share one with me?" Kili asked frowning. Smiling sweetly at her mate Ninfea explained how Bilbo could not swim and if they were ambushed along the river she'd be able to protect him. She left out the part that she couldn't swim properly either as her brothers had not long been teaching her. "I have your weapons in my bag." Ninfea said opening her satchel and quickly handed out all the weapons before climbing into the barrel.

"Now hold your breath." Ninfea warned as she opened the hatchet with her magic watching as the first lot of barrels tumbled out of the slope and into the water below.


	6. Ambushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted for a long time but I haven't been feeling well but here is the next chapter.

** Chapter Six, Ambushed **

 

"Well done Bilbo, Ninfea." Kili praised smiling at his friend and his One. "Now what do we do?" Kili asked Ninfea but he frowned when he noticed that Ninfea's eyes had gone cloudy and glassy looking. "Ninfea?" He asked in concern making everyone turn to look at her. "What's happening to her?" Bofur asked Bilbo.

"She's having a vision," Bilbo stated noticing the signs. "I'll need help with our barrel as Ninth will be like that for a while and while she's in the vision she won't be able to move so if we go under she'll drown." Bilbo stated fiercely looking at each of his friends in the eyes so they knew he wasn't joking. "I'll help." Kili answered immediately wading his way over to them, shoving his uncle out of the way in the process.

"Bilbo was you telling us the truth when you said that Kili is her One?" Ori asked curiously causing all the dwarves to freeze. Bilbo looked from Kili's hopeful face to the others all ranging from shock to suspicion before he looked back at Ori who he knew that if they were on dry land he'd have his book out and hastily scribbling away. "Yes she is Kili's One. She told me she had just finished discovering the Moon Runes in her lesson Lord Elrond was giving her, though she said this time it was different as the runes were a mix of both dwarfish and elvish.

Anyway after she finished the lesson she had a vision of us in the forest and being captured; during the vision she recognised Kili as her One and told Lord Elrond and her brothers Solemn and Lunam who gave her their blessing and she immediately teleported here." Bilbo explained. "She can teleport?" Gloin asked interested. "Why didn't she just teleport us to the Mountain?" He asked grumpily. "It isn't like that," Bilbo sighed having to raise his voice slightly as the company began to argue among themselves. "She may be a witch as well as an elf but she can only teleport to places that she knows which is why she only teleports to here and Rivendell, that and she is only a elfling and they are not allowed out usually till they've reached a hundred winters which is when they are considered adults." Bilbo explained.

"Why is the lassie allowed out then?" Bombour confused. "Don't they care about her?"

"Of course they care about her." Bilbo exploded. "They would do anything for her. The only reason she is allowed out on her own is because she hasn't been raised like other elflings, she has had no one to care for her her whole life every single member of her family has been ripped away from her. She has only known death and war, those that did care and love her are dead or have betrayed her by stealing from her and pretending to love her. They died in the Wizarding War she fought in since she was fourteen to seventeen where she killed the Dark Lord.

That is why the Vallar brought her here as she was ready to kill herself. To end her pain and suffering as long as she could be with her parents. All she has ever wanted was someone to love her. Lord Elrond lets her come here alone as she teleports straight to the gates and then back into Rivendell. When she first came here he, Solemn, Lunam and an army of elves brought her here even though she didn't like it, because she has been trained since she was eleven to fight she cannot let others fight for her she would sacrifice herself to save those she loves, she already did that in her world during the Wizarding War." Bilbo explained briefly panting slightly at the end of his speech, his cheeks flushed red with anger.

"You said her parents were killed in front of her," Balin started hesitantly as he saw the glare on Bilbo's face. "What happened to them?"

"No I've said too much already I'm not telling any of you any more I'm not betraying her trust anymore than I already have. We need to move. Now." Bilbo said firmly when no one was moving. Reluctantly they started paddling their way through the stream until they hit the small Rapids that lead out of the cave they were in to the garden where they can see the gate in the distance, just when they thought they were going to get out they heard an elf horn blowing somewhere behind them. "No. Legolas you fool." Ninfea moaned as the gate was shut just as Thorin reached it.

"Ninfea!" Kili said surprised turning around at the sound of her voice. "When did you come back? Where are you going?" He asked confused and hurt that she wasn't coming with them. "Since before the Rapids." Ninfea answered tersely pointing her arrow at the wall in front of them that stood behind the elven guards. "What did you see Ninth?" Bilbo asked as she continued to stare at the spot behind the wall, but she did not answer him. " _Legolas! Yrch tôl!_ " Ninfea shouted making all the elves freeze before they readied their weapons.

"Orcs are coming." Bilbo squeaked having understood what Ninfea had shouted even if the dwarves could not. "WHAT!" Kili shouted as he tried to push himself out of the barrel as he looked at Ninfea fearfully. "Why can't I get out of this damn barrel?" Kili growled. "Because I cast a charm on you so you all stay put in the barrels and if you look closely there is golden barrier around all of you. Your safe from the orcs. They will not get through the barrier. The barrier will only come down if I take it down or I die. But just incase it does come down I'll still have your weapons at the ready." Ninfea told them without turning to look at them. She heard them shouting something but what she didn't know as the orcs suddenly attacked and she was engaged in a fight with two of them.

"We can't just sit here and allow the lass to fight them." Bifur exclaimed in dwarfish looking at Ninfea as she somersaulted out of the way of a black arrow. "We have to get out of these blasted barrels." Kili shouted as he yet again tried to heave himself out of the barrels. "What are the elves saying, Bilbo?" Nori asked curiously. Bilbo looked around at the elves easily spotting Ninfea's siblings among all the other elves. "They're telling Ninfea to get inside as the orcs are mostly going for her but she's not listening to them." Bilbo sighed as he watched his friend standing back to back with surprisingly her sister both of them slaying the orcs around them; Ninfea more so as she was using her magic to fire her bow for her as she fought with her sword.

"Why is she not listening to them?" Kili exclaimed in panic as he whipped his head around just in time to see Ninfea decapitate a Orc before she rushed over to the bridge above them with the leaver to open the gates, slaying Orcs as she went. Just as she was about to pull the leaver she let lose an ear splitting scream and fell to the floor. "NINFEA!!!" Numerous shouts sounded around the gardens. Kili looked up as he saw Ninfea struggling to stand up and grasp the leaver with a black arrow sticking out of her thigh. "Ninfea!" Kili called worriedly as he saw the pain in her eyes even as she tried to hide it as she pulled on the leaver before falling back down.

It seemed like an agonising long wait for Kili and Bilbo as they waited for Ninfea as she slowly pushed herself to the edge of the bridge as the other Dwarves went falling down into more Rapids. "Ninfea." Kili and Bilbo sighed in relief as for a moment they had both feared the worst. Smiling tightly at them Ninfea pushed herself off of the bridge and into the barrel with Bilbo moaning in pain when the arrow was ripped out of her leg from the force of her jump into the barrel.

Just before her and Bilbo's barrel went over the waterfall she saw the Orcs following them along with a number of elves on their tail killing the Orcs as they went, but what surprised her was the worried look Arwen kept throwing her as she, her brothers and Legolas broke away from the other elves to follow after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> *Elvish: Legolas! Yrch tôl! English: Legolas! Orcs are coming!


	7. Healing and Introductions

Chapter Seven, Healing and Introductions

"We've lost the current, make for the shore." Thorin ordered as he let the rest of his company paddle towards the shore before him before he followed "We need to move on." Thorin ordered once everyone was on the shore. "Ninfea's injured." Kili protested. "Well bind her leg, you have two minutes." Thorin stated sharply as he walked off to talk with Balin on how they were going to get to the mountain, ignoring Bilbo's protests that it needs proper healing that Ninfea won't be able to do herself.

"You are not going anywhere Thorin Oakenshield, at least not till we have healed our sister." Elrohir stated as he Elladan, Legolas and Arwen came round the corner. "You let them follow us." Dwalin growled at Ninfea. "She did not," Legolas argued. "We followed you after we saw her be hit with a Morgel shaft. We interrogated an Orc and it was meant for him." Legolas snarled pointing his finger at Kili who was brushing Ninfea's wet fringe out of her eyes. "Me?" Kili asked startled before turning to look back at Ninfea with wide brown eyes.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, but his eyes lit up as if just realising something. "That's why you stuck us to the barrels and why that golden dome thing surrounded us." Kili said with clarification and fear shining in his eyes as he grabbed and held her hand. "How are you going to heal her? What happens if you... you don't on time?" He asked fearfully. "The poison is in my blood, in a few hours I'll be choking on my own blood." Ninfea whispered but everyone heard her as everyone had been quiet since the blonde elf pointed at Kili. "WHAT!!!" Bilbo and Kili shouted. "Do something!" They exclaimed at the same time. "And why are you here?" Bilbo said accusingly to Arwen as he glared at her, shocking all the dwarves as they'd never seen him like that apart from in the Elven dungeons.

"Do you have any idea what you have put Ninth through, do you? Your meant to be her older sister to look out for her but all you've done is hate her since she arrived. What has she done that was so bad to deserve all your hate?" Bilbo shouted his arms folded across his chest. Arwen hang her head in shame, she knew how she treated her sister was despicable and she hated herself for all that she'd done and she wanted to put it right and she told them so. "I forgive you Arwen." Ninfea said as she hugged her sister tightly. Smiling with tears in her eyes Arwen held her sister close to herself, she knew she didn't deserve her sisters forgiveness but she swore that she would earn it. "Why must you get yourself into these situations?" Elladan asked with a groan. "You know we'll have to let Adar know."

This time it was Ninfea's turn to groan as she pictured what her Ada would do when he found out, she dreaded thinking about it. "I know." Ninfea said with a sigh as she sat back down with a wince. "We need some Athelas, or Kingsfoil as you know it by Bilbo. Could you please go with Legolas to help him find some while I fetch the water." Arwen asked as she swept gracefully over to the river with a large bowl in her hand that Ninfea had given her out of her bag. "Legolas! Go with Bilbo and get the Athelas." Elrohir ordered when Legolas just kept up his staring match with Kili. "What can I do?" Kili asked anxiously as he looked at how pale Ninfea had gotten.

"You can help Elrohir and I hold her down while Arwen heals her." Elladan told him before turning to his sister. "It had to be you they got injured didn't it. When your the best healer aside from Ada." He said with a sigh as all Ninfea did was smile cheekily at him. "Here." Bilbo said as he came running back with two Athelas plants in his hand. "I got two as I wasn't sure how many you needed." "Thank you Bilbo. I'm glad our little sister has one good friend." Arwen said as she took the plants from him, placing them into the bowl of water as she began to chant and the plants in her palms as she did so. "Don't you touch her dwarf!" Legolas sneered.

"Will you two cut it out!" Ninfea snapped. "Legolas you're my friend and that is how you'll remain but Kili is my One. I'm sorry Legolas I have told you constantly that you were not my One, you chose not to listen." Ninfea said sadly. "Kili hold her arms down." Elladan ordered from where he was kneeling behind Ninfea, her head resting in his lap. "Wait," Ninfea said sitting up she waved her hand around in an intricate pattern before laying back down. "I set up a silencing and Protection Ward so the Orcs won't be attracted by my screams and they won't find us if they come this way." Ninfea said to the confused looks she was getting. "Nevertheless, I shall stand guard." Legolas said notching an arrow into his bow and pointing it into the line of trees causing the rest of the dwarves to ready their weapons. "How long is this going to take?" Thorin growled. "We're on a tight time schedule."

"As long as it takes Master Dwarf, my sister has sacrificed her life to save that of your Heir's and faced being banished from the Woodland Realm for helping you escape. The least you could do is let her heal. Though by all means go ahead and leave though I know you'll be without three maybe four members of your company." Elrohir said aggravated. He looked pointedly at Kili who was next to him holding Ninfea's hand and arm, then opposite him where Bilbo and no doubt Kili's older brother - going by the likeness in facial features- who were holding down Ninfea's other leg and arm, and then to what appeared as the healer of the dwarves group who was helping Arwen prepare the Athelas plants by washing them.

Growling in agitation Thorin stalked off to stand by a bald, muscled, tattoo covered dwarf who was watching them in what they thought was discretion as Arwen came and kneeled down next to the blonde dwarf. "Make sure you have a tight grip on her," Arwen instructed the others. "I'm sorry muinthel, this is going to be excruciating." Arwen apologised as she started chanting, again rolling the Athelas that the older dwarf handed her into a ball and pushing it into the wound. Kili winced and his heart ached as heart wrenching screams left Ninfea's mouth the moment the plant was pushed into the wound and she had continued ever since, only ceasing as she drew breath.

He looked at her siblings and Bilbo seeing the same pain he felt reflected on their faces. He looked over to the elf that captured them, Legolas, Ninfea said his name was and saw how tight his frame was, his hands clenching on his bow. He didn't know how long it had been but all he knew was that it felt like a lifetime but slowly Arwen's chanting died down and Ninfea's screams of pain turned into whimpers. "Shhh it's alright Ninth." Bilbo soothed as he brushed her fringe out of her eyes, as Arwen wrapped her leg up. Kili would have felt jealous if he didn't see and know that Bilbo felt nothing for her except for sibling and friendship love. Not caring about those around him Kili brought the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. He frowned when he felt the raised skin under his lips.

Pulling the hand back slightly he frowned when he saw words etched into her skin spelling 'I must not tell lies', he didn't know who was responsible but he did know they would pay. He opened his mouth to ask about the scar when he saw her older brother who was softly running his hand through her blood red hair shake his head and mouth later, sighing Kili nodded his head. He'd leave it for now, if only until she was healed and they had gotten to know each other better. "How are you feeling Muinthel?" Elladan asked pausing in running his hand through her hair when he saw her eyes flutter open. He helped her sit up slowly making sure she didn't unravel the bandage as she rested against him. "Fine." Ninfea said as she rested against her brother, at their expressions of disbelief she sighed.

"Fine. I feel a little tired and there's a dull ache in my leg. But otherwise I'm fine, honest." She told them when they still didn't believe her. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place Lassie?" The grey haired dwarf with an ear trumpet, that was sat next to Arwen asked. "Because I don't like being a burden Master Dwarf." Ninfea replied quietly. The four elder elves sighed as if this was the common answer, confusing all of the dwarves even if some were too stubborn to admit it. "Call me Oin, lass I'm the healer of our group." The dwarf now known as Oin stated.

"The red headed dwarf with slightly longer hair is my brother Gloin; we're the sons of Groin, then you have Balin and Dwalin who're the Sons of Fundin." Oin said as he pointed to each dwarf as he introduced them, the dwarves bowing or nodding their head as they were introduced, until Oin got to the dwarves on either side of her. "Fili..." The blonde dwarf to the right of her introduced. "And Kili..." Kili introduced. "At your service." The two brothers said together bowing their heads at her causing Ninfea to let out a giggle. "Ninfea Evanna Potter, daughter of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter, and adopted daughter of Lord Elrond." Ninfea introduced to the others, grimacing internally.

She hated having to introduce herself in such a way but her Ada told her that was how people introduced themselves in Middle Earth. "If you don't mind me asking Lass?" Bofur asked. "How're you an Elfling when it sounds like your parents were Men?" He asked hesitantly. Ninfea smiled kindly at the dwarf for she knew someone would have asked her eventually and it was better sooner rather than later. "As Bilbo said earlier; I'm a half elf. My father was Lord Potter and he was a wizard. My mother was an elf-witch but they were both murdered in front of me when I was fifteen months old. That's all I'm saying now as it's not safe out in the open." Ninfea told them glaring at any who gave her looks of pity.

Translation:

*Elvish: Adar. English: father. *Elvish: Ada. English: Daddy. *Elvish: Muinthel. English: Sister.


	8. Laketown

Chapter Eight, Laketown

"Where did all of you come from?" A man snarled pointing his bow and arrow at them. Ninfea had just taken down the Wards and was just getting to her feet when the man spoke. Stepping slowly forwards Ninfea raised her hands in surrender moving out the way of her siblings hands as they tried to pull her back. "We were here all along Sir, but I had put up Wards so no one could see or hear us as my siblings healed me. Orcs had entered the Woodland Realm and I was shot with a Morgal shaft.

They are on our tail and my screams would have no doubt attracted them to our whereabouts. I'm sorry if we startled you." Ninfea apologised.  
"Orcs broke into the Woodland Realm?" The man asked shocked.  
"Yes," Legolas said tersely. "They climbed over the wall that is over the river. They were trying to kill the dwarves that resided within our walls. I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of this to anyone, for my father would not be happy." The man's eyes widened when he realised who he was talking to and bowed his head. "Of course Prince Legolas." The man said as he started pulling the barrels on to his boat.

"I wouldn't be so bold in asking if we could be taken into Laketown, as well as the Dwarves?" Elladan asked. "My sister is still injured and we need a place for her to rest while she heals as we can not head back to the Woodland Realm without being run down by a pack of Orcs. The Dwarves only need a place to stay for a night or two and some clothes, food. We will stay within Laketown when the Dwarves leave to help protect its people against the Orcs."  
"As you are from the Woodland Realm I might be able to get you in with out too many questions but for the Dwarves you'll need a smuggler." The man told them as he pulled the last barrel onto his boat.

"And for that we'll pay double." Kili said earnestly as he stepped forward coming to hold Ninfea up even though she didn't need it. "Please I need to know Ninfea is okay and she needs a place to contact her father Lord Elrond. We'll even fix your coat and boots for you." After a while the man nodded his head in agreement. "I will need the money before we reach the Town as there are guards before the Toll Gate. You'll need to do as I say as the Master of the Lake has grown greedy and is exceedingly suspicious of everyone." The man told them before letting them on to his boat once they'd agreed.

* * * 

"Watch out!" Bofur called as an ice berg seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin called angrily.  
"I was born and bred on this waters Master Dwarf. I know this waters like the back of my hand. And if I wanted to drown you I would not do it here." The man said as he steered the boat out of the way of more ice bergs. Ninfea sighed and slid down to rest against the side of the boat rolling her eyes at Dwalin and Thorin grumbling about Bard and Bilbo telling them his name. She tuned them out when Glóin started grumbling about money.

She jumped and had a throwing knife pointing at the person who shook her arm. She blinked as she realised it was Bard standing in front of her with her brothers, Bard being the one who actually shook her what with his hand still raised in the air, and she realised her brothers had come over when she pulled out the knife. "Bard I'm so sorry. You startled me. I-" Ninfea apologised but was cut off by Bard. "No it is I who should be apologising to you Lady Ninfea." Bard apologised which seemed to catch the attention of Legolas and Arwen but also the Dwarves which caused Bilbo and Kili to come rushing over.

"What happened?" Kili asked, he frowned when he saw Ninfea putting the throwing knife away. "Nothing Kili I had closed by eyes for a bit and I must of dozed off and Bard startled me when he shook me awake, it's a reflex that hasn't left me since the war." Ninfea said smiling sadly.  
"I truly did not mean to started you Lady Ninfea but I was concerned when you slid down the side and closed your eyes. Are you in any pain?" Bard asked, his brown eyes crinkled slightly at the edges in concern. Ninfea was grateful that he didn't question about the her comment in being in a war but she could see the frown lines creasing his forehead.

"It's fine Bard don't worry about it." Ninfea smiled.  
"Ninth! Answer the question. Are you in any pain." Elladan said sternly. Ninfea sighed as she knew she wasn't going to get away with it and she knew if she tried Legolas or Arwen would travel to Imlardis to tell her Ada while Elladan and Elrohir waited with her to keep an eye on her. "A little. But not a lot it just twinges a bit." Ninfea answered.  
"Why didn't you just say so, Ninfea. I'm sure Oin could give you something." Kili said, he went to stand up but Ninfea stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You don't need to get Oin, Kili as I have some potions in my bag but I would prefer to wait before taking them as they're quite strong." Ninfea assured him. He nodded and sat beside her not saying anything but just being there and for that Ninfea was grateful. They sat for quite a while just enjoying each other's company as Ninfea rested her head on Elladan's shoulder but was giggling at Kili when he pulled silly faces or when he broke the silence to tell her a story about the pranks he and his brother pulled on Thorin.

"I'm sorry Master Dwarf but you must get into the barrels with your kin and Mr Bilbo we're approaching the guards. I'll have to cover you all with fish it's the only way you'll keep your lives and the only way I'll get you all through the Toll gate without any trouble." Bard informed them before they could kick up a fight. Kili nodded and kissed Ninfea's hand before getting into a barrel followed by his family, kinsmen and Bilbo.

* * *

"Stop! Goods inspection. Papers please." A man called as he came out of a small hut near the Toll Gate. "Oh it's you Bard." The man sighed happily at seeing his friend.  
"Morning Percy." Bard said happily back with a touch of weariness in it. "Anything to report?" The man now known as Percy asked.  
"There are some Orcs wondering around which is why they are here." He said pointing to the small group of Elves that were standing on his boat. 

"Lady Ninfea, daughter of Lord Elrond and an Elfling I may add, was attacked when Orcs attacked the Woodland Realm. Her brothers and sister and Prince Legolas have asked me if they could stay here for awhile as they could not head back without being swarmed by legions of Orcs. I have agreed to offer them rest in my home, for they have offered to kill any Orcs that may come here." Bard said with a small smirk that was hidden from others when he saw Alfred looking at him with a scowl on his face.

"Right," Percy said when he saw who he presumed to be Ninfea- for age was smaller than the other Elves- leaning on one of her brothers a small grimace on face. "Do you have anything else to report?" Percy asked quickly as was his duty.  
"Nothing. But I'm cold and tired and ready for home." Bard said as he stood next to the rudder. "Ain't we all." Percy said with a small smile to his friend. "Raise the gate!" He shouted. He waved goodbye to his friend before he went into the hut for the rest of his shift.

One Bard had pulled into one of the docks he started tipping over the barrels to help the dwarves out of them. "Get your hands off me." Dwalin growled as he pushed his head out of the mounds of fish that covered him, rolling his eyes Bard walked over to the man that was standing near his barge. "You didn't see them. They were never here." Bard said firmly as he pushed a small hand full of coins into the man's hand. "The fish you can for nothing." He said once more before leading them towards his house. "Come on. This way."  
"Ninfea are you alright?" Bilbo asked quietly looking at his friend in concern at her pale complexion. "I'm fine Bilbo. I promise." Ninfea smiled but Bilbo didn't look too convinced; just as he was about to open his mouth to no doubt question her some more a boy of around fifteen who looked exactly like Bard came running round the corner.

"Da!" He called as he reached them. "Our house it's being watched." He whispered so only those close to his father could hear. A worried look appeared on his face as he looked around him. "Bain lead Prince Legolas, Lady Arwen, Lady Ninfea, Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir to our house and give Lady Ninfea some warm clothes, your sister Sigrid will help. She's been injured." Bard instructed his son before leading the group of dwarves and one Hobbit to his house another way. Once he had instructed them on what they were to do he quickly made his way back to his house.

"Da! There you are I was so worried." A girl of around seventeen years old sighed in relief when her father came in through the door. "Hello girls." Bard smiled kissing Sigrid's and his youngest daughter who was seven years old, head. He hugged them tightly before releasing them. "Sigrid have you helped Lady-" Bard started but he was interrupted by the person they were speaking of. "It's Ninfea, Sir. I don't like being all formal." Ninfea said with a small blush and she scrunched up her nose in distaste. Her brothers, sister and Legolas shook their heads at her while stifling their laughter.

"Very well. Ninfea. Sigrid have you helped Ninfea find some clothes?" Bard asked his eldest.  
"Your daughter was very kind in offering our sister some of her clothes but Ninth is stubborn. She told her she did not wish to be more of a burden then she was already being and insisted on drying her own clothes." Elladan spoke softly with a grimace on his face at the thought of her even thinking she was a burden. "How will she dry her clothes?" The young girl asked intrigued.  
"Tilda!" Sigrid exclaimed. "Don't be rude."  
"Not its alright," Ninfea said as she smiled at the young girl. "I'm an Elf Witch so I can easily dry my clothes." Ninfea explained indulgently.

"Really?" Tilda asked excited. "Can I see some magic. Please." Tilda said once Ninfea had nodded her head, she quickly added the please on the end when she saw her father's stern look. Thinking on what to show the young girl Ninfea pointed her hand at a mug that was on the table and cried, "Wingardium Leviosa." as she swish and flicked her hand causing the mug to float into the air. "That's so cool." Tilda exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands. "Can you do some more?" She asked.  
"Maybe another time. But if it's alright with your father I'll show you some more later." Ninfea said smiling sweetly at the little girl.

"It's is perfectly fine with me." Bard said smiling at the young woman as he held out the clothes Sigrid had set down. "But I insist you change into these. You're not being a burden I assure you. I do not want you to get sick as you're already injured." Bard said with fatherly concern. Ninfea sighed quietly as she knew she wasn't going to win this as she knew her family would back Bard on this one, so she agreed thanking Bard and Sigrid as Tilda lead her to her older sister's room. Just before Ninfea shut the door she heard Bard tell his son, Bain to give the signal for the dwarves and Bilbo to come in.


	9. Visions of Evil

Chapter Nine, Visions of Evil

"Where's Ninfea?" Killi asked as he looked around the small house once he'd changed into some dry clothes, that Bard had so kindly offered them. "She's in my eldest daughter's room getting changed herself." Bard answered from his place at the stove, he was confused why this dwarf was more concerned for the elfling then all the others when it was known they had a rivalry of sorts going on but he knew it wasn't his place to question it. "You have it bad brother." Fili laughed as Kili sat down next to him. Kili glared at his brother but it only made Fili laugh more.

"Ninth don't you think you should let Ardar know what happened to you." Elrhoir chaticised, his sharp tone leaving no one any mistake that he would do so himself if she did not, which snapped Kili out of his staring contest with his brother, he snapped his head around so fast that Fili swore he heard it crack but it didn't seem to bother his brother as he stared at his One who'd just entered the room dressed in a light green coloured dress that was slightly weather worn but Ninfea didn't seem to notice nor care. "What's the matter?" Elrohir asked again as Ninfea didn't answer he looked up from his food to his sister who was extremely pale, her eyes glassy and her skin clammy. "Ninth?! Ninth?! What did you See?" Elladan asked worriedly this time as Arwen helped their sister to a seat at the table opposite a dwarf with an axe head imbedded in his forehead, which was the only available seat left at the long dark oak table. 

"Shhh! Let her sit before you question her?" Arwen snapped at her older brothers as she led their sister to the chair. "What did you See?" Legolas asked this time.  
"He's back. He's returned." Was all Ninfea said her voice distant as she was still caught up in the vision.  
"Who's back?" Dori asked confused.  
"The Dark Lord Sauron," Ninfea said causing everyone who knew of him to freeze for they'd heard the tales of what he'd done. "He's brought back the Nine and Azog. He's the reason why the Greenwood has decayed, he's also in legion with Smaug. Gandalf..... Gandalf has walked into a trap....."

Everyone started arguing amongst themselves after hearing what Ninfea had told them but it was surprisingly Bilbo that got everyone to shut up. "Go on Ninth. What's happened to Gandalf."  
"Radaghast took him to Dol Ghul Dor he was attacked by Azog but he escaped from him then he was attacked by a dwarf whom was under a spell, I do not know his name...."  
"What happened to him?" Bofur asked ignoring the glares he got from her brothers and sister and the stuck up Prince who'd locked them up.   
"He was killed by Sauron when he cornered him and Gandalf, he has now been transformed into an Orc...." Ninfea trailed off and her eyes blinked rapidly as she came out of the vision. 

She looked at her siblings and best friend worriedly and they instantly knew there was more. "What is it?" Elladan asked worriedly as this was the first time Ninfea had had a vision as things were happening as well as what was to happen. "We must worn Ada! He's going there along with Radaghast, Saruman and the Lady Galadriel to rescue Gandalf but Saruman will fall to the Dark Side, he will join Sauron, not now but he will. Gandalf is almost dead Sauron is draining his life." Ninfea said before she sent her Stag Patronus to warn her Ada of what she'd seen and also about what happened to her when she saw her siblings stern looks.

"How did you know all that?" Bard asked his voice a mix of suspicion and wonder, breaking the silence that hung around the small house. "I, Ninfea and our father have the gift of foresight like our grandmother Lady Galadriel. But my gift is rather small compared to theirs." Arwen answered as she wrapped her arms around Ninfea's shoulders drawing her sister into her side to offer what comfort she could. "Are you alright Ninth?" Bilbo asked his brow crinkled into a worried frown as he placed his hand on her arm. Ninfea tried to smile at him but it came out more like a grimace than anything, "I'll be fine Bilbo." Ninfea said softly as she closed her eyes and drifted off her head still on Arwen's shoulder. 

Kili who had been watching Ninfea closely since she'd came out of the vision started to panic. "What's happened? What's wrong with her?" He asked rapidly ignoring his uncle who told him to stop. Arwen looked up at the dwarf and smiled softly at him it was plain to see that he cared a lot about Ninfea and if Adar, Solemn and Lunam approved then she did as well. "Nothing. She is simply exhausted she's never had this many visions in one day and it has drained her along with using her magic it has left her over exhausted." She answered kindly. 

"Is the Dark Lord really back?" Tilda asked softly not looking away from the young elf whom had shown her some magic. "Tilda," Bard said as he kneeled down in front of his youngest placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "He will not hurt you sweetheart I promise you. Your safe." Bard swore placing though he really didn't believe it himself he would do his all to keep his three children, the centre of his world, his very purpose for living safe at all costs. "Why should we believe what is elfling says. She might be stirring up trouble for all we know!" Dwalin growled. 

"How can you say that! Ninfea has done nothing but help us! She has risked being banished to help us!" Kíli roared causing Ninfea to twitch in her sleep. "No, Kíli. Dwalin is right...." Thorin started but was cut off by Bilbo. "No, Thorin. You're wrong. You know nothing about Ninfea and yet you continue to berate her. You judge all Elves on what Thranduil did so many years ago, if you knew what she'd been through you would not treat her this way." Bilbo said disappointedly. 

"What has she been through then? You keep saying it, yet when we ask you say nothing." Dwalin said smugly thinking he'd called Bilbo's bluff. "Go ahead Bilbo, you can tell them. They need to know especially my sisters One." Arwen said softly as she stroked her sisters red locks. "What! Our baby sister does not have a One! She is too young!" Elladan and Elrhoir exclaimed outraged.   
"Will you be quiet!" Arwen hissed as Ninfea stirred once again. "She needs her rest." Elladan and Elrohir had the decency to look ashamed as their little sister twitched in Arwen's arms. It was the first time they could get a proper look at her and what they saw made them ashamed they had not noticed sooner.

She had black circles under her eyes and her complexion was pale and her sunken in cheeks gave her a gaunt look. They could tell with that one look that she had not slept or eaten properly, if at all for a few days at least. "When was the last time she ate or got a goodnight sleep?" Legolas asked concerned.  
"That," Elladan sighed. "We only saw her today and I doubt Adar would have let her leave if he saw her like this......" he trailed off as a completive look appeared on his face. "You think she used her magic to cover up how she really looked?" Elrhoir asked having came to the same conclusion. Elladan nodded his head grimly, he didn't like to think that she did it, again but the proof was staring them in the face. 

"I think so. It would explain why we've just noticed considering we only healed her an hour ago and she has done this before." He told them he wondered what had happened to make their sister resort into hiding herself behind her magic again. "What do you mean she's done this before?" Kíli asked bringing all four Elves out of their thoughts. "What we mean Kíli is that when Ninfea first came to this world, she was so depressed that everyone feared she would take her own life. She'd just won a war in her world and seen the last of her family killed before her eyes, many of her friends and others were also killed and she's just found out that some those that she considered family had used her." Arwen explained softly never ceasing in running her hands through Ninfea's hair.

"I know that I didn't help matters and I regret that now," Arwen sighed as she placed a kiss to Ninfea's forehead. "For a long time Ninfea hid in her room, she only spoke when she was spoken to and she hid her appearance behind her magic so no one could see that she wasn't coping. It took us a very long time to earn her trust and even though I treated her terribly she still trusts me for which I will be eternally grateful for. After a while she began to trust us and open up to us more, though in her eyes you can still see the dullness and severe hurt she's been through. 

It was when she wanted to explore that Adar brought her to Mirkwood to see Elladan, Elrhoir and I and Solis and Lunam took her to the Shire where she met Bilbo and they helped each other get over the grief they were suffering for they have both seen the destruction of war." Arwen said smiling gratefully at Bilbo for no words in any tongue could express her gratitude she felt towards the Hobbit for bringing her sister out of her shell.

* * * 

"We need to leave." Thorin said loudly to his Company he frowned when he saw the Elfling that had helped them escape was curled up on the sofa with Kíli both of them laughing at the other had said. "Your not going anywhere!" Bard said firmly stopping the dwarves in their tracks, 'Well all but one.' Bard thought with an inward smile.   
"What did you say?" Dwalin growled fiercely.  
"The Master has spies watching this house and probably every doc and wharf in the town you will wait till night fall." With that Bard left the house after telling Bain to not let them leave. 

"We are not waiting till nightfall, were leaning now if we're to make it to the mountain in time." Thorin said as he gathered up his things which sent the other dwarves into a flurry of activity as they rushed around collecting their belongings. "Kíli, come!" Thorin called when he saw his youngest nephew hadn't moved from his place beside the elf. "Kíli!" Thorin shouted, "Come we're leaving!" He left the house knowing that his nephew would follow as he'd never disobeyed a direct order before.


	10. Bombshell

Chapter Ten, Bombshell 

"Don't worry Ninfea I'm not leaving you." Kíli said as he kissed the back of her hand, he smirked when he saw her cheeks turn red. "You need to go with them Kíli, they are your kin your family." Ninfea argued.  
"As are you. Your my One, I know how I feel I'm not afraid. You make me feel more alive then I've ever felt." He said firmly as he kissed the back of her hand again only for the moment to be ruined as the other dwarves came back obviously realising that Kíli hadn't followed them. "KÍLI! I told you to come!" Thorin growled when he saw his youngest nephew still sitting next to the elf. 

"And Bard told you not to leave." Ninfea snapped right back fed up with how Thorin was treating everyone. "He's welcomed all of you into his home giving you clothes and food and this is how you repay him; by not respecting his wishes for you to wait till night fall when no one will be watching his house. If this is how you treat others Thorin Oakenshield I'd hate to see what kind of King you'll make!" Ninfea said snidely before going over to her siblings.  
"Now see hear elf you cannot speak to me like that I am a King!" Thorin shouted but Ninfea interrupted him her voice weary and tired but also held defiance. "You may be a King Thorin but you are certainly not acting like one. A King listens to advice of others and puts others needs before his own. You on the other hand have done none of those things while I have been with you or while Bilbo's been with you. 

Don't think I don't know how you treated him because I do. And if you persist in treating him the way you have you will regret it." Ninfea promised her emerald green eyes burning with fire as she looked at the would-be King of Erebore silencing all of those in the room, the tension thick in the air it could be cut with a knife. 

***

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kîli asked Ninfea later that night when he saw her sat curled up against her eldest brother Elrhoir shaking her head she went back to drinking her tea. "Why not? Don't worry about Uncle he's just desperate to get there is all I'll talk to him. You can come with us. I want you to and Bilbo would surely enjoy your company." Kîli asked ignoring the calls from his company to get him moving. "I'm not afraid of how I feel and I don't care what anyone else thinks Ninfea. Amrâlime." All the dwarves stopped what they were doing and looked at Kîli with wide eyes some with surprise others with disappointment. 

"I don't know what that means." Ninfea said softly though her eyes had widened slightly and Kîli obviously noticed this as a wide smirk spread across his face. "I think you do."   
"What did you just say to the elf?" Thorin's deadly calm voice cut through the moment like one of his swords. "I too would like to know what you just called my sister." Elrhoir stated looking from the dwarf to his sister curled up next to him.  
"I told her how I feel about her," Kili told them with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't care what anyone says I love Ninfea she's my One."

That statement caused different reactions from those around them: Elladan and Elrhoir were adamant that their sister was too young, while they were happy for her they were frightened for as she has been hurt enough and they didn't want her to be hurt again. Bilbo, Arwen, Sigrid and Tilda were happy that their duster and new found friend had someone to look after for her; whereas the dwarves had mixed opinions on the relationship, some of them were happy for Kili and they liked Ninfea and cared about her after she helped them escape at her own risk, but Thorin and Dwalin hated her like all elves with a passion. "The Elf is not coming with us, Kili!" Thorin growled at his youngest nephew.  
"Thorin, forget about the elf we need to leave now if we're going to reach the mountain in time. We've been delayed enough." Dwalin said glaring at Ninfea as if it was her fault. 

"I know that look Ninth and the answer is no!" Elladan said firmly looking at his sister with a frown as he saw the look upon her face. "But Dan I can help." Ninfea tried, she knew what she had to do their grandmother would spend much of her power if she went up against Sauron alone. "I said no!" Elladan snapped.  
"Why won't you let her come with us?" Bilbo asked confused. "I know she's still only an elfling but she's been in battle before, she's even gone up against a dragon before and I promise with my life that I'll make sure she's safe!" He swore catching the dwarves attention as they wondered when she'd been up against a dragon. The four older elves smiled rightfully at the hobbit grateful that he would look after her for them. "We would prefer if she came with you as she would be safer you and the dwarves even if there is a live dragon compared to where she's planning to go." Elrohir sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Where's she planning on going?" Bofur asked concerned for the elfling who he'd come to see as a friend.  
"To Dol Ghul Dor. To fight Sauron and the Nine." Ninfea said simply as she strapped her armour to her person.


	11. Departing Ways

Chapter Eleven, Departing Ways

"YOUR WHAT?!" Kili and Bilbo shouted. "You can't go Ninth, Sauron and the Nine are there you'll get hurt or, or worse-" Bilbo stopped and closed his eyes he couldn't bare the thought of his friend who he saw as a little sister die, just the thought of it made a shiver race down his spine. "I know and that is why I must go. My Ada and my Daennana are there and she will spend much of her power to save Gandalf and fight against Sauron. I can't... I won't lose anyone else." Ninfea said fiercely her eyes filled with the pain of the war and those she'd lost. Elrohir and Elladan held their baby sister close to them trying to protect her from her memories that still haunted her. "You are not alone anymore Ninth how much must we tell you this. None of us will ever leave you I promise." Elrohir promised he hated seeing her like this. 

"You cannot promise me that! You can't promise what you may not be able to keep! War is coming!" Ninfea cried pushing back from her brothers to look them in the eye. "The dwarves need to leave Bolg will be here soon and they need to be gone by then, and I need to get to Dol Guldur Sauron has sent out his army." Ninfea went over to the company reaching into her bag and handed Bofur the food. "That should tie you over till I can get back Bofur but use it sparingly I cannot magic food out of thin air and you must not steal any before you leave or you will be caught." She said as Bofur nodded and carefully put the food away. 

"Bard you must let them leave now, I'll cast a spell on them so they won't be seen by anyone. They need to leave, if they are still here when the orcs attack you'll be endangering your children's lives. I promise they won't be seen." Bard looked at her carefully for a long time but he could see the sincerity in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. "Very well. How are you getting to that foul place?" He asked with fatherly concern he didn't like the idea of a young elfling travelling or being anywhere near that foul place. "As my father and grandmother are there I can concentrate on their magic and life force and teleport there." Ninfea answered strapping her quiver of never ending arrows and bow to her back. 

"You're NOT going Ninfea and that is the end of it!" Elladan snapped at his youngest sibling. "I know Adar and Daennana are there but they can handle themselves Ninth, you know this, especially Daennana she was the first elf created by the Vallar and is over seven thousand years old and is exceptionally powerful. She is the Lady of Light and the Lady of Lothlórien. We won't lose them I promise you; you've seen it Ninth she just spends much of her power but recovers when she is in Lothlórien and with Daerada again. They will not want you to risk your life for them Ninth."

"But...but I have to go! I can't lose anybody else Dan I just can't. I-I've lost too many people. I won't lose another Ada I won't!" Ninfea sobbed tears streaming down her pale face Elladan pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest Elrohir wrapping his arms around her from behind as she finally let out all the pain and loss she bottled up. The dwarves looked on not knowing quite what to do as they looked at the young elfling who'd lost so much at a tender age as they finally saw her as the warrior she was. "Oh, Muinthel!" Elladan and Elrhoir held their sobbing sister. "Why did you not tell us you felt this way? You know Adar and Daennana will do everything they can to stay alive they will not want to lose you either. You've seen they're still alive Daennana just spends much of her power but when she gets home to Lothlórien she's fine. Please do not work yourself up so much."

"What-what did the lass mean when she said she can't lose another A-Ada?" Nori asked hesitantly ignoring Dori's outraged exclamation and slap to the back of the head. Arwen sighed and took her sister from their brothers and held her in her arms as she sat down on the sofa in between Kîli and Bilbo. "It means that our sister has lost so much, too much. She's been fighting in a war since she was only fourteen, trained since she was eleven when she first killed someone to five years ago when she was only seventeen she'd given up on life, oh she'd won the war but at a great loss. The Vallar seeing she was actually Lord Elrond's niece brought her here to be with him where he adopted her like one of his own and became our sister." Arwen sighed feeling more tired then she'd felt in a long time as she tried to calm her sister.

"When she was one, only a babe a Dark Lord came to her house where her parents were hiding to protect her, they were betrayed by whom they thought was a dear friend-" she was interrupted by Ninfea who carried on with the story though staying in her sister's arms. "My birth father he was playing with me at the time and had just passed me to my mother so I can be put to bed when the door was blown of its hinges. My father grabbed his wand and ran into the hall to fight him to give my mum time to escape with me but we couldn't get out, so she ran upstairs with me to the nursery. 

We'd just reached the landing when-when he killed my father and came after us my mother barricaded the door and placed me in the cot, she told me that her and my dad loved me and to be safe and be strong when the door was blown to pieces. She begged him to spare me and kill her instead but he wouldn't listen and killed her and turned his wand to me and fired the same curse but the sacrifice of my mum and dad had enacted olde Magick and I was protected the curse rebounded and hit him and his soul was torn from his body, I was left with just a lightning bolt scar on my forehead." Ninfea finished looking down at her hands.

There was a moment of silence in the house as everyone looked at the elfling who remembered her parents gruesome murder when she was only a babe. "You-you remember your parents deaths?" Bard asked shocked and saddened for the poor girl. Ninfea raised her head and Bard had to reframe from flinching at the dead look in her eyes as she nodded. "Every word, every moment." Ninfea stood up and wiped her eyes and made her way over to the dwarves. "I'm going to cast a temporary notice me not spell it'll last until you get out of Laketown so you must not stop otherwise you will be caught." She said sternly as she waved her hand in a complex motion over the company.

"There now go." Ninfea said stepping back with her hands on her hips. "Ninth please come with us, they'll be fine I don't want to lose my friend, my little sister." Bilbo pleaded as he hugged her. "I'm sorry Bilbo but I have to go, but I'll see you soon I promise." Ninfea smiled weakly, Bilbo sighed and nodded his head he knew there was no changing her mind once it was set on something and said his goodbyes as he followed the company out the door. Kîli looked from his brother who was waiting outside for him and his One who was going somewhere where he could not protect her and made up his mind. Looking down at the stone his mother gave him in his hand he made his way over to Ninfea who was being hugged by Bard's youngest daughter.

"Ninfea?" Kîli called gathering her attention to him as she looked up from her conversation with the two girls. "As there's no stopping you from going to that foul place and I know that I cannot go with you no matter how much I want to. I want you to have this." He finished holding his hand out to Ninfea and placing the stone in her smaller outstretched hand. "What is it?" She asked confused as she looked at the stone in her hand that had Dwarvish runes carved into it. "It's a promise that I'll always be there for you. And I'll be waiting for you at The Lonely Mountain, I just want you to promise me that you'll come to The Lonely Mountain, to come back to me." Ninfea looked up at Kîli her eyes filling with tears as she safely placed the stone in her bag after holding it to her chest.

"I promise. And Kîli just be careful."  
"Always am." Kîli smirked and kissed the bag of her hand, nodding to everyone else he made his way out of the house joining his brother and the rest of the company hoping that he hadn't made a mistake in letting Ninfea go to that foul place alone. 

End of chap 11!

Translations: 

*Elvish: Daennana. English: grandmother.  
*Elvish: Daerada. English: grandfather.


	12. The Banishment of Sauron

Chapter Twelve, Banishment of Sauron

Landing in Dol Guldur Ninfea looked around her as she gathered her wits frowning when no one attacked her she sighed as she realised her vision was right she just wished it wasn't. Shaking her head she felt her Daennana's power around the corner and rushed to help her as she felt not only Gandalf's power diminishing but also the Nine and Sauron's power with her. Sending forth a blast of power as one of the Nine got to too close to her grandmother Ninfea stepped into the room. "She's not alone." She called out her sword at the ready. "Ninfea!" Galadriel called out shocked to see her youngest grandchild in this foul place. 'I had a vision Daennana I couldn't let you or Ada die. I can't lose anybody else.' Ninfea told her grandmother telepathically as she blasted the Nine away from them. 

"Do you need assistance my Ladies?"  
Saruman asked as he stepped into his staff at the ready and immediately going into combat with one of the Nine, followed by Elrond. "You should've stayed dead." Lord Elrond sighed as he too joined Saruman and his daughter in the fight. Wait what? 'Ninfea?! What are you doing here your supposed to be in the Woodland Realm.'  
'It's a long story Ada. I did send my Patronus to Imlardis but I guess you left before it reached you.' Ninfea replied as she battled the Witch King.   
'Are you alright?' Elrond asked concerned, he knew from her tone of voice she was hiding something.

'I am now. Arwen healed me.' Ninfea replied with a sigh as if she was waiting for his reaction.  
'Healed you? Why would Arwen need to heal you? Ninfea answer me!' Lord Elrond exclaimed worriedly sparing his daughter a glance before going back to fighting the Nine. 'She was struck my a Morgel shaft.' Lady Galadriel chimed in as she helped Gandalf onto Radaghast's sleigh half slumped on the floor. 'Daennana!' Ninfea called worriedly as she saw her grandmother almost past out. 'Go with Mithrandir and Radaghast Ninfea. Go and you'll be safe.' Lady Galadriel told her youngest grandchild.

"No! I will not leave you! I had a vision. I almost lose you, I can't lose anyone else. I just can't!" Ninfea exclaimed her voice raw with the fear and panic she felt causing her magic to burst from her destroying the stones around her causing the Nine to disappear. "Ninfea!" Lord Elrond shouted rushing to catch his daughter as she slumped in exhaustion holding her close to him with one arm he held his hand to his mother in law offering her comfort and strength as neither of them could hardly keep their eyes open and were panting for breath. But before anyone could relax or catch their breath Sauron appeared a great lidless eye wreathed in flame appeared on the alter speaking the Black Tongue causing shivers to run down their spines.

Suddenly Lady Galadriel stood up and you could feel the power radiating off of her more than normal she was shrouded in a blueish green light, her clothes the same colour she looked like an all powerful goddess of the sea as she faced off against Sauron. Ninfea tried to help but Galadriel kept her back with some of her power not wanting her granddaughter to get hurt as she banished Sauron, only for him to land beside Gondor in the North. Once he was gone Lady Galadriel came back to herself collapsing to the floor panting more than before. "Daennana?" Ninfea asked fearfully her eyes stinging with tears. 

"Daelellig, I'm alright." Galadriel soothed as she held her sobbing granddaughter in arms trying to soothe her. "Oh lellig. My sweet Ninth it's alright Galadriel will be fine once she gets back to Lothlórien and Celeborn. But I must know why you came here it's dangerous, your support to be in the Woodland Realm." Elrond sighed as kneeled down next to Galadriel rubbing his daughter's back as well in the hopes to soothe her. "Orcs attacked the Woodland Realm." Ninfea said as she sat back finally calm enough to speak as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"WHAT?!!" Elrond and Galadriel shouted wondering why Thranduil hadn't told them he'd been attacked especially as Ninfea was there and the Orcs would immediately drawn to her. "Thranduil had locked up the dwarves in the dungeon so Bilbo and I helped them escape with Elladan and Elrhoir's help of course." Ninfea giggled as her father rolled his eyes of course his eldest mischievous sons would help. "We escaped in the barrels but I had a vision of the Orcs coming for the dwarves once we hit the Rapids but before we could get out of the Gardens Legolas ordered the gate to be shut. I protected the dwarves and helped fight the Orcs, but as I was opening the gate I got shot in the leg by a Morgel shaft, it was meant for Kili. As we escaped the Orcs followed us but Arwen, Elladan, Elrhoir and Legolas followed us and Arwen healed me before we travelled to Laketown. 

I had vision after vision of Gandalf here, you coming to help him and Sauron returning, I had one where Daennana looked dead I had to come I had to help. The dwarves are probably at the Mountain now we need to warn them." Ninfea explained leaving nothing out as she knew her father and grandmother would see right through it. 'Saruman joins Sauron. Not yet but he will.'  
"Take the Lady Galadriel to Lothlórien she has spent much of her power. I'll inform Gondor of his return." Saruman ordered Lord Elrond.  
"No." Lady Galadriel denied. "Elrond needs to go with Ninfea, she will need him as will Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. Ninfea can send me back to Lothlórien and you Saruman are to send an envoy to me once you reach Gondor and have warned them. You must not go near where he has resided." Lady Galadriel said sternly her voice like steel as she looked at the White Wizard. 

"Of course my lady." Saruman said bowing to them before he left. They watched him leave making sure he was really gone before the three elves let out a sigh of relief. "This'll get you back to Lothlórien Daennana back to Daerada." Ninfea said holding a small stone that she turned into a Portkey. "Thank you Ninth." Galadriel smiled taking the stone holding it tightly in her hand. "Ninfea I want you to listen to what your father tells you. War is coming and Azog is working with Sauron as you know, he will not stop to all Dwarves, Elves and men are dead. Promise me you'll be careful."   
"I promise Daennana." Ninfea promised as she hugged her grandmother once more before the Portkey took her away. "I'm sorry Ada." She apologised to Elrond. 

"Don't I'm just glad your alright." Elrond said pulling her into a hug. "Now how're you going to get us there?" He asked intrigued.   
"I'll focus on Arwen, Elladan and Elrhoir and it'll take us straight to them it's how I got here. I don't think the dwarves would like it if we suddenly appeared next to them. I warn you Ada it's uncomfortable feels like your being squeezed through a tight tube but if you don't let go of my hand you'll be fine." Ninfea promised.   
"Well then I'll be fine won't I." Elrond smiled holding his daughter's hand tightly as she Apparated them away to where Arwen, Elladan, Elrhoir and Legolas were helping the people of Laketown only to get a shock as they met two unexpected people who were not there when she left. 

End of chapter! 

Translation:

*Elvish: Daennana. English: grandmother.  
*Elvish: Daerada. English: grandfather.   
*Elvish: Daelellig. English: granddaughter.   
*Elvish: Lellig. English: my daughter.


	13. War Starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on my lunch break and don't have time to look it over so I apologise if there's any mistakes

Chapter Thirteen, War Starting 

"Solis? Lunam? What're you doing here?" Ninfea asked as she rushed to hug her brothers who held on just as tightly as if they'd never let her go. "We took the emergency Portkey that would take us to where you last were." Lunam explained holding on to his little sister tightly.   
"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Solis chastised. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" He demanded a hint of panic in his voice as he pulled her out of Lunam's arms and into his own. "I'm just glad your safe." He sighed kissing his sister's forehead.

"Right enough I've already spoken to your sister she knows she did wrong." Elrond said firmly stopping the other older siblings from berating her. "Adar?" Elrhoir asked surprised. "What're you doing here?"   
"You didn't think I'd let Ninth return by herself do you?" Elrond asked. "You're my children and I will not let you fight this alone. I will not lose any of you I've already nearly lost Ninth twice already in the last forty-eight hours I will not let it be a third time."  
"WHAT!!!" His eldest children and Legolas shouted drawing the attention of the men of Laketown. 

"Ninfea!" Tilda shouted running out of her father's arms as she spotted the elfling. "You're alright." She cried happily wrapping her arms around Ninfea's waist tightly. "Hello Tilda." Ninfea said happily as she ran her fingers through Tilda's hair as Bard, Sigrid and Bain joined them. "Ninfea are you alright?" Bard asked concerned looking her over. "I'm okay Bard thank you." Ninfea smiled tiredly as she let go of Tilda and snuggled into her Ada's side. "Thank you for looking after my daughter when I could not." Lord Elrond said as he held out his hand to Bard to shake. "Think nothing of it my Lord. I hope that if one of my children were injured someone would look after them until I could be there or they were healed." Bard waved off as he shook Elrond's hand. 

"My Lord Elrond. I tracked Bolg the spawn of Azog to outside Escagorth, where he fled into the north. He's a Gundabad Orc." Legolas informed grimly. Elrond's eyes widened as he held his youngest child closer to himself. "Gundabad." Elrond breathed eyes wide. "This is worse then I feared. We cannot let Angmar rise again not now especially with Sauron gaining power. He's raised the Nine and Azog from their graves and was in league with Smaug. He wants the mountain." Elrond realised as everyone's eyes turned to the mountain. A determined look set upon Ninfea's face as she looked at the mountain trying not to let her fear overwhelm her she grabbed her sword and was ready to leave when her Ada stopped her.

"You're not going Ninfea and I mean it." Lord Elrond said firmly looking at his youngest sternly. "But Ada-" Ninfea started only to be interrupted by Elrond. "I know they need to be warned but you need to rest. You'll be no good to them or yourself if you collapse from exhaustion. You can wait till tomorrow."  
"I don't mean to interrupt Lord Elrond, but we are heading that way, you could travel with us and Lady Ninfea can get some rest." Bard said hesitantly not wanting to come between the father and daughter. Smiling gratefully at the man Elrond agreed as they set to work on helping the people of Laketown make the long journey to the mountain while Legolas and Tauriel rode of for Gundabad. 

\-----------------Line break ---------

Kili was pacing up and down nervously the rest of the company apart from Thorin-who was in the Throne room- watched him with bemusement. "Brother calm down I'm sure she's fine." Fili tried to reassure his brother but to no use. "You don't know that Fili. You know where she's gone and we have received no word." Kili snapped. Sighing Fili gave up his brother as a hopeless case as he turned to Bilbo. "Bilbo-" Fili started but was interrupted by the Hobbit. "Please don't Fili. I don't want reassurances only to find they were false, not again." Bilbo rambled as he too paced up and down. 

"What do you mean Bilbo?" Bofur asked concerned. Bilbo sighed as he seemed to gather his courage to speak of what was troubling him. "You all think that us Hobbits have not had our fair share of grief from war but we have. I was in my tweens only a child still used to come home after dark and go travelling with my mother, my father loved his books and maps but loved us more and let us do what we want no matter what the other Hobbits said. Until one horrible winter, we call it The Fell Winter. Hundreds of Hobbits were killed my parents among them. The Brandywine river froze over first time in existence happening and wargs and orcs came into the Shire breaking into Hobbit holes killing all in their path. 

Many tried to escape into Bree and make it to Rivendell. We were among those who tried to flee to Rivendell but we were surrounded my father who'd never done any fighting took them on with a frying pan and a kitchen knife -all he managed to grasp as we ran- to give me and my mother time to escape but they killed him and came after us. My mother hid me and took them on with her dagger, she was a Took they always were more adventurous of the Hobbits. But in the end she died too I though I was next until Rangers and Elves came killing the wargs and orcs and helping the survivors." Bilbo explained tears running down his face. "After that I vowed never to leave the Shire." He said turning away from the others wiping his face and clearing his throat. 

"I'm so sorry Bilbo." Bofur said as he came and hugged his friend. Bilbo smiled at his friends as they all offered they condolences now understanding why Bilbo was so set against leaving his home to begin with. "I met Ninfea four years ago and we helped pull each other out of our depressions." Bilbo explained as of that answered why he was so protective of the elfling which in fact it was for the dwarves. The silence was interrupted by Dwalin's booming voice who was on watch. "Survivors from Laketown are streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them, I'll go let Thorin know." He said briskly as he stormed off to find Thorin. The rest of the dwarves and Bilbo ran over to the gate to get a look to see if they could spot Ninfea, being the only one with red hair from Laketown. 

"There!" Nori shouted pointing to a man who was obviously an elf with long dark hair dressed in armour is posture tense as he carried his precious cargo close to his chest, Ninfea's blood red hair streaming over his arm slightly her head lolled lifelessly to the side. "That's Lord Elrond....carrying Ninfea." Bilbo said slowly as he recognised the elf Lord. "Maybe she's asleep. They wouldn't bring her this way if she was injured or- they would've taken her to Rivendell then sent word." Bilbo assured though he hardly believed his own words though he prayed to the Vallar his words were true. 

\--------------Line Break-------------

The company were standing at the gate on the wall of stone they'd built during the night watching as Bard ride towards them on a white stallion Ninfea sat in front of him to the delight of most of the company. "Ninfea!" Kili shouted happily. "We thought- last night you looked...." He breathed out sharply unable to finish. "She gave it her best shot." Bard said with a weary sigh. "Collapsed about half way to Dale." Ninfea huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'll have you know fighting a Dark Lord and his nine ring wraiths are no easy feat as well as healing Gandalf and my grandmother." Ninfea argued.   
"He's back then?" Bilbo asked fearfully not that he doubted her. "Yes Bilbo." Ninfea sighed. 

"What happened to Gandalf?" Bilbo asked fearfully for his long time friend.   
"Sauron destroyed his staff and was draining his life we got there just in time any longer and he'd be dead. Sauron tried to take Gandalf's Ring of Fire. He's taken all Seven Dwarf rings all Nine rings from the Men and now he only needs the three Elf rings and his Ring of Power before he covers the land in death and Shadow."  
"Who have the Elf rings? Ori asked curiously.   
"Gandalf has the Ring of Fire, my grandmother has the Ring of Light and my Ada has the Ring of Water." Ninfea explained hesitantly looking around her fearfully. 

Before she could warn them of the coming war Thorin called scornfully to Bard. "Why does Bard the Dragon Slayer come to my door with an armed host?"   
"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms. We have not come to rob you My Lord. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asked. Thorin thought about it for moment before nodding his head and exiting the wall. Bard smiled squeezing Ninfea's shoulder comfortingly when he saw how tense she was before climbing off of his horse and walking up to the gate to talk to Thorin. 

"What is it Ninfea?" Bilbo asked worriedly seeing his friend so tense and looking around her as if expecting an attack which confused and worried the Dwarves. "War is coming." She said softly but her voice carried to those on the wall causing them to tense up. "Why do you say that Lassie?" Balin asked.  
"Sauron has sent out his army to kill everyone here, led by Azog. There is another army led by Bolg, Azog's son from Gundabad I cannot see what they have planned yet, though I know it is nothing good. Legolas and Tauriel went to check it out yesterday. You must make an alliance with the people of Laketown and Thranduil if you don't it will be the death of us all." Ninfea pleaded Kili nodded his head straight away causing Ninfea to smile, just as Kili was about to say something he was interrupted by Thorin shouting. "BEGONE AIR ARROWS FLY!!" Bard stormed away from the entrance climbing on to his horse behind Ninfea and turned around without a backward glance to where Thranduil was waiting on the bridge. 

"He'll give us nothing." Bard sighed disappointed.  
"Well you tried." Thranduil said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Bard turned to look back at the mountain where they could vaguely see some stone shifting. "Why? Why would they risk war." He asked confused.   
"Who knows how the dwarves minds work thru care only for one thing." Thranduil said ignoring Ninfea's glare turning his elk around he withdrew his sword as he called over his shoulder. "We attack at dawn. Are you with us?!"


End file.
